First's
by lexjl
Summary: This goes with my story Meeting. All of JJ and Will's firsts. The BAU had agreed to help with the case, now they were going over the evidence however he was only watching the blonde media She had caught his attention as soon as she introduced herself and he wasn't shy about flirting with her although he thought she was interested in him something was holding her I own nothing
1. First Meeting

**This is a one shot and goes with my story Meeting. It's set in Jones, although I made it go with my story. As always thank you so much for reading.**

He had went to get a cup of coffee but really he needed a break, this case was getting to him. He knew it would be hard working the same case his dad had, the case he died trying to solve. He stared over at the conference, the BAU had agreed to help with the case, now they were going over the evidence however he was only watching the blonde media liaison. She had caught his attention as soon as she introduced herself and he wasn't shy about flirting with her although he thought she was interested in him something was holding her back. He watched as she answered her phone before walking into the hallway, without thinking he walked over to the desk next to the hallway. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop on her but he wanted to figure her out. He could hear her talking, he picked up a file pretending to read it just incase she caught him.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked.

He could tell she was listening to the answer, before she spoke.

"I am not sure when I will be home." She answered.

"I know, I miss you too."

Maybe she had a boyfriend, he didn't see a ring, he thought to himself.

"Do you have Bolo?" she asked.

Again, he could tell she was listening to the person on the other end.

"Aunt Haley is going to tuck you and Bolo. I promise that I will be home as soon as I can. Mommy loves you."

A child, now he really wasn't expecting that but that couldn't be what was holding her back.

"Kenzie, I have to go back to work. Please be good for Aunt Haley. I love you more than anything in the world and I will call you tomorrow."

She paused.

"Yes, I promise. Please go to sleep now."

As she turned around, she almost caught him. The only thing that saved him was a member of her team, Morgan, had come up to him. Will watched as JJ walked back into the conference room.

"You're playing with fire." Morgan warned.

"There is something about that girl."

"JJ is something but I have to warn you."

"Okay."

"We all protect JJ and her beautiful daughter so don't play games with her. If you are interested in her for real be yourself and know that Kenzie always comes first."

"I am not playing games but I can't explain why I feel like I have to get to know her."

"Good luck man."

/

They sat at the bar, waiting on news, half of her team was in Texas and the two senior members were back at the hotel. He was surprised that she had agreed to come out with him, so he decided to try to find out about her.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

She looked at him before answering him.

"A small town in Pennsylvania. Have you always lived here?"

"Yes, I went to college at Tulane."

He watched as she tried to look around, she was nervous.

"You don't have a lot a practice at this do you?"

"At what?"

"Someone wanting to know more about you. I have been flirting with you since yesterday and I think you are interest in me but something is holding you back."

"Sure you're not a profiler."

"Jennifer."

She was surprised he didn't call her JJ, he almost looked sincere however she knew that once he found out about the three year old she had at home he would think twice.

"My life is complicated and I am not looking for just a good time. I am not that girl."

"I am not looking for just a good time. I can't explain to you why I feel like I need to get to know you but I do."

"I appreciate at that Will but I can't."

"Is this because of your baby?"

"How did you know about her?"

He could tell she was mad, that she thought someone had been telling him about her.

"I overheard your phone call, Morgan caught me and warned me not to be playing games with you."

She kept staring at him.

"I wasn't purposely eavesdropping."

"She is the reason that I can't play games or get involved with anyone. My daughter come's first even before my job so whatever you think this is or want it to go I can tell you it's not."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I have a three year old at home, she is my only concern and when I am home all my time is for her."

"Jennifer, I am not asking you to take time away from your daughter. I am just hoping to get to know you better."

"It's not just me. I have a ready-made family so it will never just be me."

He looked at her, he wasn't going to give up but he realized that she was going to make this hard.

"Can I say something without you getting mad?"

"You can but it's not going to change my mind."

"I realize that getting to know you means getting to know your little girl. I don't have kids, so I can't imagine how hard being a single parent is but I can tell you that you being a mother is not going to make me run. She is lucky to have you for a mother. I want to get to know you even if it's just as a friend but I do think it could be more. All I am asking is that you keep an open mind and think about it."

"How do you know that I am not with her father?"

"I think you would have told me. You don't play games and neither do I."

She didn't know what else to say, she felt like she needed to get to know him too. She had been hurt in the past and would not let it happen to her daughter. She wanted to believe him but she knew better to trust him.

"Jennifer, please say something."

"I don't know what to say. I will think about it."

"Thank you."

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, before he asked another question.

"What is your daughter's name?"

JJ looked at him not sure she wanted to answer, she decided it would be okay.

"Kenzie."

"It's a beautiful name."

He kept asking her questions about both her and Kenzie trying to get her to open up a little more and a couple of times it seemed to work before she started to put her walls up again.

**Please tell me what you think. I have a couple of more idea's that would go with this and Meeting. Should I write them or not? **


	2. First Call

**So, I decided to add to this story. I will probably update this periodically. Thank you for the reviews.**

JJ sat on her bed, going over her notes from the last couple of cases the team had worked, she hated bringing it home with her but it was the only way she could put Kenzie to bed. She looked over at the picture of Kenzie, she had sitting on her nightstand, Kenzie had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes in the picture she was holding her bear smiling really big. She looked back at the file from it was the case from New Orleans, it had been five days since she had given him her phone number and there was still no call. She believed it was because she was a single mother and he wasn't looking for that kind of responsibility. She sighed looking back at the file, she was hoping he was different. She was lost in her thoughts when her personal cell phone rang, she picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello."

"Hello Jennifer." The man with the southern drawl.

She didn't say anything.

"This is Will LaMontagne. Are you still there?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure." She was lying, he was the only person that called her Jennifer.

"Am I interrupting work?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, I am home. How are you?"

"A little lost."

"What's wrong?"

"This beautiful blonde walked on to my crime scene and now all I can think about is her."

"Sounds like a line." She told him, although she was blushing.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to call you. I wasn't sure what to say when I did and I thought you would want to spend time with your little girl."

"I didn't realize that it had been that long." Again lying, she had been waiting on this call and felt like an idiot every night.

"Jennifer, I thought we agreed to at least be open to see where this goes."

"I am trying to be. It's not that easy."

"It is. Let's be friends if it turns into more than I am a lucky man."

"You are nuts."

"I've been called wor." He started but stopped when he heard the small voice in the background.

"Mommy." Kenzie as she was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Jennifer, I am sorry I should've realized."

"It's okay, she was in bed."

"Can't find Bolo." Kenzie told her.

"Can you wait a minute or do you have to go to work?"

"You no work." Kenzie told JJ.

"I can wait." Will laughing.

"Okay, give me just a minute." As she sat her phone on the bed.

/

Will could hear JJ talking to Kenzie.

"You no work." Kenzie told her again.

"I am not. I was asking my friend if he was working." JJ as she picked up Kenzie.

"Good. Stay with me."

"Let's go find Bolo because I know a little girl that should be asleep."

"Me."

"Yes you."

/

Five minutes later JJ came back to the phone, she was hoping Will has still there.

"Will?"

"I am here."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. She needed her momma."

"Yeah, she can't sleep without her bear."

"Honestly, she sounds adorable. She doesn't want you to work."

"Thank you. If she had her way I would be home all the time."

"Can't be easy."

"What?"

"Leaving her to work."

"It's not but I have to do my job and I know she is being taken care of while I am gone." She was getting defensive.

"Please don't take it the wrong way, I didn't mean that you were doing something wrong."

"What did you mean then?"

"That you are strong and brave raising her alone and I couldn't imagine doing it on my own."

'I am not alone."

"I didn't realize."

"The team and my mom help me. Hotch's wife is her babysitter."

"Oh. Can I ask you a question?"

"You can I won't promise to answer."

"Where is her father?"

"I don't know. I said baby he said bye."

"I am sorry."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure."

/

"Tell me something about you." She asked.

"I am one of four boys and I have seven nephews."

"That's a lot of boys. Are you close to your family?"

"It is a lot of boys especially since only my older brother and one of my younger brother are the only ones with kids. Yes, I am close to my family. What about you are you close to your family?"

"I am with my mom. My sister and my brother are both a lot older than I am so I guess we are as close as can be excepted."

"Any nieces or nephews?"

"A niece and a nephew."

"See we can be friends."

"You do understand that we can only be friends and even only talking on the phone."

"Why are you so against a relationship?"

"I am not against it. Right now, I try to keep all my focus on Kenzie when I'm not at work. I don't want to lead you on, I do like you. I am just trying to be honest."

"Thank you for being honest. I would never ask you to take time away from Kenzie, I know that she comes first."

JJ was surprised he understood, sometimes she felt like no one else did not even her team.

"Why don't we talk on the phone when we can and just see?"

"No exceptions."

"None as long as you keep an open mind."

"I will try." She told him with laugh.

They stayed on the phone for another two hours talking about everything they could think of.

**As always let me know what you think. **


	3. Visit

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything lately, I've had writers block plus school and work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

She had been talking to Will for almost three months on the phone, she was starting to realize that maybe they could be more than friends. When Hotch said they were on stand down and this would be a long weekend, JJ decided to see if she could visit him this weekend. Kenzie was already going to her moms, she wouldn't be home until Monday night, so she didn't have to worry about a babysitter or trying to explain why she was leaving town without Kenzie. She had been in her office working up the nerve to call Will for the last ten minutes, she picked up her phone dialing his number. The phone rang three times before he picked it up.

"Hello Cher."

"Are you busy?"

"Nope just changing. But you should be at work."

"I am at least half the day." She told him nervously.

"Did you get a case?"

"No we are stand down and actually getting a long weekend." She explained.

"Wow that's unusual. What plans do you and Kenzie have?"

"She went to my mom's last night for the weekend, I just found out not working."

Will was quiet for a minute, he really wanted to see her again but didn't want to push her. He decided to ask her and hope for the best.

"You know you could come here if you wanted. I could show you the city the right way."

"Are you sure?"

"I am with one condition."

"What's that?"

"You relax and enjoy yourself."

"I think I can do that."

"Okay, then come tomorrow and stay as long as you want."

"I would have to come back Monday morning or afternoon at the latest."

"Call me when you get home and we can figure it all out."

"Okay. Will thanks."

"No problem at all Jennifer."

They hung up. JJ went back to finishing her paperwork up, she was smiling the whole time. Will sat on the couch, looking around his house he decided to clean up before the blonde media liaison came for a visit.

/

They had talked later that night, JJ would be landing at 10 am and Will had insisted that she stay at his house. He told her she could stay in one of the guest rooms and he didn't want her staying at a hotel. She decided to fly back home around the same time on Monday. They had made small plans but decided that they would play it by ear as to what they would do. She also decided to call her mom and let her know that she was going to New Orleans and why. Sandy encouraged JJ to see where this would go with Will, she knew her daughter was cautious but she needed love in her life.

/

She was now sitting on the plane nervously waiting for it to land, deep down she was hoping that this wasn't a mistake. Maybe she was just nervous to be around a man that seemed to care about her and understood her life was usually crazy, she thought to herself. She jumped a little when she heard the beep to buckle the seat belts, now a new worry overcame her. How was she supposed to greet him?

Will leaned up against one of the walls by the luggage pickup, it's where they agreed to meet even though she was only bringing a carryon. When he arrived at the airport he made sure that sure that her plane was still landing on time, since there was no delays he went and grabbed a coffee and then he stopped to grab her flowers. He decided on lilies, since they were just friends.

/

He could only smile when he seen her, it had been 3 long months since they had seen each other, she was beautiful. She noticed him right away, she made her way towards him still nervous on how she was supposed to greet him however Will took care of that. When she stopped in front of him, he pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you Cher."

"You too."

"These are for you." As he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

"You are very welcome. Are you ready to see New Orleans the right way?"

"Since I have a great guide absolutely."

"I thought we would go back to the house then decide from there."

"Okay."

Will guided her out of the airport and to his car, he opened the door for her before getting in the car. They made small talk all way to house, talking was one of the things they didn't have problems doing.

/

When they arrived at the house, JJ noticed that it was a nice two story with a nice front yard. He pulled into the small drive, it wasn't the type of house she thought he would live in, and this was a family home. She didn't notice that he had gotten out of the car until he was opening her door, he helped her out of the car before she followed him up to the house. When they entered she looked around, the living room was what she expected, a big screen TV with some kind of gaming system, a leather couch and chair with a nice table.

"I cleaned up a little, it usually doesn't look this nice."

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, it's not what you expected."

"No, I thought more of a bachelor's pad." She told him with a laugh.

"Put your bag anywhere. Let's have a seat."

She sat her bag down by the chair before sitting on the couch, Will sat down next to her.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I am okay."

This was the first time both of them were nervous when talking.

"Okay, so I am going to break the ice because I don't want this to be an awkward weekend."

"Me either. I didn't think I would be this nervous."

"Neither did I. Tell me what you would like to do this weekend."

"I don't know that much about the city. What if you show me some of your favorite places?"

"That we can do."

She went to answer but her phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket.

"It's my mom. I need to answer this."

"Go ahead."

/

"Hello."

"Baby girl, I am sorry to call but I have a little girl here who insists on talking to you."

"It's okay. I want to talk to her." JJ looking at Will.

He smiled but went to stand up to give her some privacy, she shook her head letting her know that it was okay to stay.

"Okay, here is Kenzie."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi Kenz. Are you having fun?"

"I is. Nana gave me candy and play games."

"Did she give you a lot of candy?"

"No, just a little. You come here?"

"No, remember you are spending time with nana?"

"Me is. You work?"

"No, I am not."

"Oh. What you do?"

JJ looked over at Will, he was still smiling, she knew he could hear Kenzie.

"I am visiting a friend."

"Me know friend?"

"No you don't know him."

She talked to Kenzie for another ten minutes before telling her she loved her and then talking to Sandy for a couple more minutes.

"Jen, have a good time but remember how you got this beautiful little girl."

"Bye mom." As she started blushing.

Will started laughing as she shook her head.

"Sorry, she says whatever she thinks."

"It's not a problem. You're a great mom."

"Thanks."

They sat there talking for a little longer before Will showed JJ the guest room where she would be staying, both of them decided to freshen up before going out.

**Please tell me what you think. Do you want to hear about the rest of the visit?**


	4. Still in New Orleans

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. This is the second part of JJ's visit, I don't know a whole lot about New Orleans. I hope you enjoy this.**

Will showed JJ the French Quarter, they went through some of the shops, he watched as she carefully pick out something for Kenzie. Will decided to show her his favorite part of the city Algiers points, they took the Canal Street ferry over. He loved that there was still a party feel without all the people. He looked over at her, she was smiling they could hear the music playing all over it.

"What part of town is this?" as they walked down one of the street.

"Algiers. My momma grew up in this area."

"It's nice and nowhere near as crowded as the French Quarters."

"Yeah, that's why I like it to."

They made smile talk the rest of the walk, Will told JJ more about the city and his family. She told him more about her but not a lot about Kenzie, she told him about playing soccer and growing up in a small town. The one thing Will had noticed over the last couple of minutes is that anytime Kenzie came up, JJ put up her guard.

/

They stopped to grabbed sandwiches and drinks before walking back down to the river, Will found a nice grassy area for them to sit. They could see New Orleans skyline as the sun went down, then the different lights that came on. JJ felt relaxed for the first time in a long time, this was the perfect way to spend time off.

/

She woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast, she quickly put on clothes before going out to the kitchen, he was making waffles.

"It smells good." She told him.

"Thank you. They are my specialty." As he turned to her with a smile.

"Sounds interesting. Do you need help with anything?" as she stood at the bar.

"No, I am done. Have a seat."

He grabbed the plate of waffles and sat it on the bar, he then grabbed two cups for coffee; next he grabbed the syrup, butter, and coffee pot before sitting down next to her. They ate in a comfortable silence before anyone said anything.

"These waffles are amazing." JJ told him.

"Thank you. It's my dad's recipe."

She noticed how his eyes looked sad when he talked about his dad.

"Explains why it's so good." She told him with smile.

"You don't talk a lot about your dad."

"Not a lot to say. He and my mom divorced when I was twelve, he didn't stay a part of my life."

Before he could ask her another question two things happened, her phone went off and thunder crashed loudly making her jump.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I am not a huge fan of storms." As she stood up to get her phone.

Will went to the window, opening the curtain to look outside. It wasn't raining yet, but the sky was black he knew it was coming soon.

"Holy shit." JJ mumbled.

Will turned to look at her she was staring at her phone.

"Jennifer what's wrong?" as he walked over towards her.

She was still looking at the picture without thinking she showed him the picture. The picture was a little girl sitting in the middle of a mound of candy, Will noticed how much the little girl looked like JJ excepted for the curly hair, she even had JJ's blue eyes.

"She's beautiful."

JJ looked at him, she didn't mean to show him the picture.

"Thank you. I should call and check on her."

"Okay. I'll clean up."

"I'll help clean up, you cooked."

"Jennifer, it's okay. I think we are going to be stuck in the house all day. Have a seat and call her."

"Thank you." As more the thunder hit closer.

"Will do you think that you could sit with me?"

She looked almost scared.

"Of course."

/

She hit the speed dial for her mom.

"Jen, did you get the picture?" Sandy as she answered the phone.

"I did. Please tell me she is not eating all that candy."

"No, she is currently jumping up and down in front of me because she knows her mommy is on the phone."

"Where did the candy come from?"

"Carol, Mark, and I took her to the mall. I left her with Mark for ten minutes when I came back she had all that candy."

"Uncle Mark strikes again."

"That he does."

"I'm going to put Kenz on the phone."

"Okay."

"Mommy did u see my candy?"

"I did. What else have you done?"

"I went to Aunt Carol's then we go shopping. Nana said I could have a kitty soon and I picked out which one I wanted."

"Nana said what?"

It wasn't that JJ didn't want Kenzie to have a pet her schedule didn't allow for it.

"That I could have a kitty when I four and that is soon but she said it has to stay here."

"Okay, I'll talk to nana about it."

"Mommy, tell me my story."

JJ could tell she was tired, it was only nine in New Orleans so it was ten in Pennsylvania but it sounded like Kenzie had a long day. JJ looked at Will before she started talking to Kenzie again.

"I will if you go lay on the couch."

"Okay. Nana, I go lay on couch."

JJ could hear running towards the living room.

"Okay Mommy."

"Is Nana with you?"

"Yes."

"Once there was a baby star, she lived up near the sun. And every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have fun. She would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright. And she said, "Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say good-night." And then her mommy kissed her sparkly nose and said, "No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far, I'll love you forever, because you'll always my baby star."

Once, she finished didn't hear anything for a minute.

"Jen, she's asleep."

"Okay, I'll call her before bed."

"She'll be fine. Have some fun."

After they hung up, JJ turned to look at Will, he had a huge smile on his face.

/

"What's that smile for?"

"You, I know that we don't talk about her a lot but you are amazing so I have no doubt that she is too."

"You can say her name."

She closed her eyes as they heard the rain come down.

"I have an idea." As he stood up.

"What?"

"You'll see." As he walked down the hall.

He came back with a couple blankets and two pillows.

"Since it is raining and you don't like storms. I thought we could sit here and talk then maybe we can watch a movie." As he handed her a blanket.

"I like that plan. What do you want to talk about?" as she laid her feet on couch.

He sat at the other end of the couch, he followed her lead and put his feet in front of her.

"Where did you get Kenzie's story?"

"My mom and sister used to tell me the story."

"It's a nice story."

"She loves it."

He shook his head, she was starting to put up the wall without even realizing it.

"Jennifer, I don't want to push you. We can talk about something else."

She looked at him confused.

"You put a wall up every time I ask about Kenzie, it's why I don't use her name." He explained.

"I don't mean too. I like you and not just as my friend but I can't involve Kenzie in this."

"I like you too but she is a part of you. Honestly, I don't know how this works with her being involved at least to where you are comfortable talking to me about her."

She sat there quiet for a couple of moments.

"Jennifer tell me what you are thinking."

"You are the person that calls me that."

"Not even your mom."

"Only when I was in trouble. I'll try to better about not putting up walls when it comes to Kenzie, it's just that I haven't been in a relationship since I had her. I don't how to do this either." She admitted.

"I won't push but I am always here to listen."

They sat there talking the rest of the day, JJ told him more about Kenzie and they both realized that they were more than just friends but Will also knew that he needed to take things slow with her.

**I did change the baby star poem, all the him or his is now her or she because JJ was reading it to Kenzi. Please tell me what you think…..**


End file.
